Emmett's Redemption
by Malekyte
Summary: Emmett POV...Emmett has made a classic mistake. Now he needs to fix it, before Rosalie fixes him.
1. The Mistake

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I intend to own the source of Twilight.**_

_**Author's Note: This is planned to be a 2-3 Chapter storyline. Comments make the world go 'round as well as giving me an incentive to finish translating my thoughts onto paper. I really hope you like Emmett's P.O.V., it's not something you see too much of.**_

* * *

"Don't you want a bite?" Rosalie whispered. "It's so crisp and juicy."

I hate the food here. Even while playing the human facade for the rest of the world, school food really gets to me. Rose knew this, and continued to tease me with the red delicious against her lips. She was really playing the seductive role today for some reason or other. I didn't care why, I just knew it was going to have a fun ending. Rosalie was unlike anyone else I've met. She was, without question, the best sight this side of the century; she was strong, even in comparison to our own kind; and she was a vicious bloodlust-driven bitch when she had a personal interest in something. No wonder I was unquestionably in love with her.

I gave a smirk back at her, thinking of some real interesting things to do with that apple on her lips before my vision drifted up to her perfectly intoxicating amber eyes.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood for apples today. Even ones so teasingly red as that."

I was sure she got the idea of what I thought of as a fitting meal because of the way she licked her lips after bitting into the apple. I envied that piece of fruit.

Out of the corner of my eye, Edward, who had been paying attention to Bella, shifted to Alice. His face went through a few forms before he started to rub his temples in annoyance.

"Alice?"

"Sorry. The proximity is so strong, I just couldn't block it fast enough."

All eyes were on Alice that moment, who was pinching her nose and wrenching her eyes shut in conveyance. "Rosalie, please stop. Your making my head spin and—"

Suddenly Alice started laughing, followed by Edward's little chuckle. The two of them glanced in my direction before turning away to laugh a little harder. I really hated the way those two worked. It was annoying to be outside the realm of their conversations. And by their looks, I could tell it was something about me.

Rose raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say "I wonder what entertainment you've become now". I simply winked back at her, slid back to a slouch in my chair, and put on that look that couldn't give a damn to what Edward and Alice were plotting.

Rose went real quite afterwards. She just stared a hole in the table with a big grin on her face until the warning bell rang for class. We all slowly got up, heading our separate ways for the next piece in this illusion of a lifestyle—all except for Rose. She sat there in her trance just long enough for all of us to notice, before she got up and walked of to her own class with that seductive smile of hers still visible.

This was a little abnormal, but I tend not to worry about abnormal things. They're much more entertaining when you don't consider all the things that are wrong with them.

"I wonder where she's going." I breathed.

"You'll find out soon enough. We all will." spoke the pixie Alice. Something was up, and I was apparently going to be the last one to find out. Even Jasper seemed to know now as he smirked from behind Alice-lines.

They were trying to play me like cards, the little conspirators. I bet they even got Rose in on the prank, and that's why she was acting the way she did. An enthusiastic grin covered my face. We'll see who wins.

Let the games begin.

Society class was as boring as ever. I don't remember what it was we covered, something about the Super Bowl and bad costumes I think. Someone probably committed a fashion faux pas. I laughed inward at the cliché alliteration as my attention drifted back towards my Rose. I wonder what they all were planning behind my back.

The final bell rang just before my ADD got the best of me. It's nice how in this decade, I can have a valid excuse for not caring what is really going on in this place. Years ago that sort of behavior would probably lead you to the local priest for an exorcism.

I met my the others at my Jeep. Edward was starting to leave with Bella when they noticed me. All of them made eye contact with me before falling silent. They were talking so soft that not even I could understand what they were conversing. Bella, who was wrapped around Edward like a dog collar, wouldn't have heard anything above a mumble from them. I smiled.

"Party crasher here." I wrapped my arms around Rose, winding my hands with hers. "What's the latest and greatest in the gossip world Alice? Anything interesting?"

"You." was all she danced, before pulling her and Jasper into the back seat of the car.

There wasn't another word spoken until I parked the car off at home; Rosalie pulled me aside from the others' attention. We quickly became the only ones in the garage. While I was walking around the back line of cars, she grabbed my wrist, pulling me around into a real sweet kiss. Man, Rose just tasted so good, I dug deeper. One thing about not having to breathe is being able to enjoy the moment much longer. When we pulled back I instinctively gasped for more air.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" pawed Rosalie.

"Your wish is my command." came my reply. And indeed it was. I've always been a hopeless romantic, and Rose was always the one to know exactly what she wanted. It made for easy conversation whenever she wanted something I was too dense to notice the trail of hints about.

She seemed to consider my response a moment before untangling her grip on me.

"Surprise me. I want you to really surprise me."

I was a little confused when she flicked a grin at me before suddenly heading for the door. All I could mutter before she left was a small grunt of confusion. This was apparently the wrong sort of reply because the glare she gave me on turn-of-heal was strong enough to peel wallpaper.

"What is today, Emmett?" she quietly demanded.

It was all downhill from there. I words were exchanged, more from her than me. There was a hole in one of the cabinet doors; this was because my head went through it after she ripped it off the wall. And then she was gone, clicking away on her heels up to the house. This was a problem which I had inadvertently caused, and now had to find a way to fix it.

I had forgotten our anniversary.


	2. The Hunt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I intend to own the source of Twilight.**_

_**Author's Note: I apologize for the long gap into this chapter. I consider myself very much like Emmett, and it's difficult to write romance. Oh well, hopefully I've overcome my writer's block and have finally settled on a way to finish this story in future submissions. There will be 1-2 more chapters for this posting, depending on several varying factors. I also want to thank all of you who have reviewed my work; it is easier to get these things done with that support.**_

_**Also, I have not edited this chapter, so I realize that it will have errors. In the great effort to get this post to you as soon as possible, I have bypassed the preliminary review and edit stage. However, I will accept Beta requests, and make any changes as needed as they arise.**_

* * *

I expected to be the court jester when I reached the house, but there was no stage. I entered the living room to find Bella alone on the couch reading a book. Odd. Where was Edward's leash? She startled when she noticed I was there. I don't think she could ever get used to that human deafness with us around.

"Hi, Emmett," she spoke. "The others are all out for the moment, if you're wondering."

I nodded, and moved to walk past her to the collection of chess boards along the back wall.

"I'm still talking to you, Emmett. And contrary to what Edward would like to see, I'm here to give you some advice."

She got up as clumsily as possible, intercepting me at the kitchen doorway. She glared into my eyes for a moment, her warm scent drifting up to my nose. She was intoxicating, but I only had to think of my Rose, and the temptation was very easy to ignore.

I didn't really expect it coming. I saw it, yes, but for odd reasons, I did nothing about it. Maybe I knew it wouldn't hurt me, and couldn't care less. For whatever reason, Bella's book slammed against the side of my face with a hard thump. I raised my hand to my face out of human habit, and picked the book off the ground.

"Are you all right, Bella?" She was shaking her hand from the recoil.

"It was worth it. I did that to get a point across."

I don't think I'll ever know what that point was, but I still smiled back at her. I held out the book to give it back to her, but she shook it away.

"That is for you Emmett. I want you to read it, and learn something from the characters. It may help you with Rosalie."

She smiled, still holding her injured hand in the other, and quickly headed upstairs. I looked down at the book, which seemed to be unharmed from the incident. It was a decent hardcover novel with some thickness to it. I had heard of this book recently, and threw it aside as a useless romance novel. The author had an obsessive fan base that drove women mad; and men mad, but for other reasons. Did she actually expect me to read this? Stephenie Meyer was a good writer, but romance was not my style.

So call me a hypocrite, because as soon as I reached the river head some miles away, I started reading it. I wanted badly to fix things with Rose, and this was the only lead I had. I was almost in desperation. Almost.

The book, Twilight, wasn't entirely unbearable. I had a rough time getting past the very lovey-dovey romance scenes, which was most of the book, but I got through it by sometime the following morning. When I finished the final page, I dropped the book on the rock and took a long exacerbated breath from being so still for so long. That was almost a completely useless length of time. Almost.

I had some ideas, and thought to take advantage of them as a strand of thought until something better came along. I slowly started my way back to the house when an enticing smell drifted past me. I hadn't hunted in a while, and a grizzly bear was the perfect meal right now. It was time to let out some of this pent-up frustration.

I found the big guy some half-mile north, wandering along the meadow's edge. He noticed me when I entered on the opposite side, and began snarling and whatnot as I steadily approached. He was a very big boy, but something was different about his appearance. Mixed in with the dark brown fur were long stripes of white. They emanated from the base of his neck, stretching down his back and along the lines to his big paws. In all the years I've hunted, I have never seen anything like this. It was stunning if nothing else. He paced the tree line, and his taunts were amusing as he raised himself to full height. I kept sight with him, and continued to slowly advance. At about 20 feet away, he charged at me in rage. He would make an excellent meal; all full of energy and blood.

For the sake of masochism, I let him attempt a few feeble attacks before I gripped his paw with one hand. He snarled louder, saliva flying all directions from his mouth as he fought my grip. I took my other hand and gripped him around the neck as best as I could, he was so bulky there wasn't much ring to hook into without breaking his hide. He took his free paw and slammed it against my torso, ripping my shirt to ribbons. The blow was so strong; I lost balance and dragged both of us to the ground. This was new.

The thrill of the fight grew more intense, with this bear being strong enough to cause me to stumble on more than one occasion. It would almost be a shame to kill the beast. Almost. After a few minutes of intense wrestling, I decided I'd had my fill of joy for the day. I punched the bear hard in the chest where the lungs were, breaking a few bones and halting the growls for a moment. I dug into the hide with my teeth, holding him down against the rock with my claws. There was little noise or restraint after I began tasting the sweet, warm blood. He was too far gone to fight back anymore.

The corpse was drained in less than a minute. I pulled myself upright, and thanked the beast for the challenge, and the meal. Blood stains mixed with his duotone fur, creating an ominous blend of colors. Something in the back of my mind couldn't just leave the animal here to rot. I tried to figure out why, but in the end decided that he was unique enough to bring back home as a trophy. I bent down to throw him over my shoulder, when a small rip tore through the air. I looked down to see that the several good marks the bear got in, had taken all of my clothes with them. I was standing naked with nothing but a few frayed ribbons left intact. Tarzan had more clothing than I did, then.

There was little fighting with that now, so I draped the beast over my shoulder, and began a mild run back home.

Whether it was the new clarity of thought after the kill, or the stupid book, I thought of my Rose, and how much I truly loved that bitch. Her ferocity was, now, only closely matched with my newfound kill and trophy. She is a strong woman, and that's what I love about her. I would show her how much she means to me. Maybe then, she would skip the cabinet door, and move on to more loving matters.

I picked up my pace, wanting to get home just a little bit sooner.


End file.
